clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dannflow
[[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 11:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Issues with the Flaganator Okay. First off, the site you speak of is the "Flaganator", or this. In many an occasion, some of your image may be cut off becuase your image is ireggularly sized. Try to make it more rectangle-ish. If this is not the problem, hitting the minus magnifying glass to shrink your image (and make two white bars on top and bottom) is your best bet. Since some of the image gets cut off, try making the border bigger, and your details closer to the center. If you need anything else, I'll be pleased to assist. TurtleShroom RE: RE: Flaganator What? I don't even understand what you are trying to tell me. TurtleShroom RE: RE: RE: Screenshots That's a common question. It's actually very easy if you have any version of '''Windows. On a normal keypoard, look near the "F12" key. Somewhere, you should see a key that reads "Prt Scr", or something like that. You may also see "Sys Rq" on it as well. This is the "Print Screen" key. When you see a CP picture you want to take a picture of, press the "Prt Scr" (Print Screen) key. Then, open MS Paint (all Windows have it), and paste the image there. Edit it, resize it, ect. in Pain, then save it as a PNG or JPG image under some name. Then, uses to put it on the wiki, or import it on the Flaganator with the Browse Button. TurtleShroom Scotland Oooh...you're soo lucky you got to go to Scotland. I've always wanted to, because my grandfather immigrated from there when he was young, so I'm quarter Scottish.-- Barkjon 00:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Thanks for your opinion No, I read that part. I ment you needed more expierence on this wiki. I guess I should've said that instead. ~~Bluehero~~ how'd you get to make a moving picture???? --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 16:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) OK... I have Photoshop on my computER! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 12:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Family Force Five Oh you're so lucky...I have both their albums (Dance or Die and Business Up Front/Party in the Back Special Edition).-- Barkjon 01:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE:What version o' Photoshop I am running Photoshop CS2 (full version) --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 23:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) There is a new feature... on Wikia... :D --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 23:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) None, I use the suporier alternative called Gimp. It's free and open-source while being more powerful. - 14:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub'']]